carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doggone Day Afternoon
Plot Loyal Heart Dog gets captured by a Dog catcher. But, Why? Find out by Reading The Story! Full Story This doggone problem starts when Wish Bear saw a child's toy been taking away from another kid when Loyal Heart Dog came and asks Wish Bear a question. "What's wrong, Wish Bear?" "Something's awful happened when a kid took away a child's toy. It's very uncaring like," said Wish Bear. "No problem. I'll take care the problem. Better get the rainbow roller ready," said Loyal Heart Dog. Loyal Heart ran and using his caring symbol to transform the cloudy pieces into a rainbow roller. He sits on his vehicle and going closer towards to the edge of Care-A-Lot as he shouting to Wish Bear. "I'LL BE BACK! TAKE CARE, WISH BEAR!" Now, Loyal Heart Dog is going down and helping the child by another kid for grabbing the toy without permission. "GIVE ME THAT TOY BACK! GIVE IT BACK!," said the child named Amy and the bad boy himself named Joshua grab the toy, a new blue with a white star ball, kept bouncing too much until it bounces to Loyal Heart Dog. "Hey, Joshua, it's not very nice to take someone's ball without permission. You don't treat people that way," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Gee whiz, dog. I was trying to have some fun. No big deal. And besides it's my ball, not hers. Got it?," said Joshua. "Well, if someone's taking your procession and didn't give you back. Will you be upset like her?," he asks. "Yeah, I guess," said Joshua. "Will you have this ball forever and never care anymore? Hmm?," he asks more. "Definitely not," said Joshua. Suddenly, the truck approaches to Joshua's yard and someone's out of the truck with a net behind his back looking for someone or something. He opens and close the door to bring trappings. He's a not ordinary guy, he's named Leroy Daws, a dog catcher and his vehicle a dog pound truck to capture stray dogs. "Hmm. Not a dog in sight. I better keep finding some until I'll find a nasty mongrole around," said Leroy. Meanwhile back at Joshua's yard. "Now, go back to Amy and apologize. That way, everything will be all right," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Yes, sir. Amy, I'm so sorry for taking your ball without permission. I won't do it again. Friends?," Josh asks. "Sure. Thanks," said Amy and both of them giving a hug together. Loyal Heart Dog smiles at them and he said, "well, my job here is done. Time to go home," until all of a sudden, Leroy saw a strange blue dog without a dog license. "Oh, there's a strange blue dog without a license. You won't get away this time." Then, he grab him with a net as he calling for help. "HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS NET! I HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A CARE BEAR COUSIN!" "Wow. A strange blue dog can talked to me. Hmm. If I don't find any owners for you, you're mine. NOW, GET IN THERE!," said Leroy as he putting Loyal Heart into his cage and slamming the door really hard. Amy and Joshua saw what happened. "HEY, MISTER! LET HIM GO!," said Amy. "YEAH! HE HELPED ME! PLEASE!," said Joshua. "Sorry, kids, without a home, he's my property," said Leroy and getting himself inside his truck and drove away with Loyal Heart inside. The kids start crying. A little while later, the truck stopped closer to the Dog Pound unlocking his door taking Loyal Heart to his cell inside the Pound. After that, he immediately left him with too much barking feeling really depressed with nothing to do. Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot. "Loyal Heart Dog's been out for awhile. I got a bad feeling about this. I better get the other Care Bears and Cousins for help," said Wish Bear. Meanwhile back at the Dog Pound. "This is really degrading. I can't do anything or figuring a way out. Nothing's making much difference," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Hey," said a female golden retriever. "Huh? Who said that?," he asks. "I did," said the female retriever. "You can talk to me?," he asks. "Yes, I am. You don't belong here and neither am I. None of us don't belong here, either. We want to be freed instead of being prisoners like us," said the female retriever. "That's a understatement of the week. I'm a Care Bear Cousin, not anyone's pet. Only a friend," said Loyal Heart Dog. "A man's best friend. You stuck with him," she said. "Who is he?," he asks. "Named Leroy Daws, a meanest Dog Catcher in the neighborhood. He doesn't care of pets only money. He hates any dogs especially you," said the female retriever. "Hmm. I wish I could give him caring. By the way, what's your name?," he asks. "Maria," she said. "Name's Loyal Heart Dog. A Care Bear Cousin," he said. "Nice to meet you, Loyal Heart. Well, sooner or later, I'll be sleeping soon," said Maria. "What do you mean 'sleeping?,'" he asks. "You know, never return again," said Maria while crying. "OH! THAT SLEEPING! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! Somehow," said Loyal Heart Dog. Meanwhile closer towards to Joshua's house, Wish Bear, Proud Heart Cat, Brave Heart Lion, Friend Bear, Good Luck Bear and Secret Bear are at the spot where Loyal Heart Dog was helping Joshua from the very beginning. "Hmm. This is odd. He suppose to be helping with Joshua," said Friend Bear. "Yeah. Hey, it's the children that Loyal Heart just helped," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Amy and Joshua. They're crying. I thought Loyal Heart made those kids be happy and cheerful," said Brave Heart Lion. "Hey, Amy and Joshua," said Good Luck Bear, "don't be sad. We're the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins. We here to make people be caring and cheerful." "Is good to see you all," said Amy. "I think they can help us to save Loyal Heart," said Joshua. "What? Loyal Heart is captured? Who captured him?," Friend Bear asks. "A grumpy dog catcher Leroy Daws who hates animals. He don't care only money," said Joshua. "He captured your friend, but, we can't helped him out. Or we'll be punished," said Amy. "Not if caring can stop us now. COME ON, EVERYONE! GET IN!," said Wish Bear as they're hopping on the cloud car to help Loyal Heart Dog and Brave Heart as he shouts, "CHARGE!" Meanwhile back at the dog pound, Loyal Heart Dog just thinking of a way out, but, nothing in his mind until he kicks the mud hard. He smiles and said, "MARIA! I FOUND A WAY! COME AND DIG!" Now, both of them are digging together to get themselves out and in no time, they're freed, but, not for long as Leroy Daws saw everything as both left and never return. "THOSE STUPID MONGRALS! I'LL GET THEM BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!," said Leroy as he getting inside his truck and going after them. Both dogs run as the Dog Cather are gaining on them. Suddenly, the Care Bears are hot on their trail as Brave Heart Lion shouts while looking at the staroscope. "HEY, EVERYONE! I FOUND LOYAL HEART DOG! There's another dog is also being chased by Leroy Daws. WE GOT TO STOP THEM!" "NO PROBLEM, BRAVE HEART! HOLD ON TIGHT, EVERYONE!," said Wish Bear as she's zooming faster to get them both before it's too late until both Loyal Heart and Maria are stopping and so is Leroy's truck, too. He gets out with a net and said to them, "YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NOW! NOW, FEEL THE NET BY ME!," he said. Until...they came just in time and put the end of Leroy's torturing the animals once and for all. Wish Bear shouts. "NOT SO FAST, LEROY DAWS! The time has come to teach you about caring." "Care Bears and Cousins, prepare to stare. Countdown," said Good Luck Bear. "4...3...2...1," said Proud Heart Cat. "CARE BEAR STARE AND COUSIN CALL!," they said as they're using their staring powers on Leroy Daws and he stopped what he's doing. He drops his net and about to cry right now. He began to realize what's he should've done right instead of wrong. "Oh, man. I...what's happening to me? This greed and money just conflicting my life," said Leroy. "Well, Leroy, most people wants money so bad. Sometimes they're getting too greedy and totally out of control," said Proud Heart Cat. "And sometimes they can use money for helping others. Donations or anything to help," said Good Luck Bear. "Yeah. Guess you're right. I am so sorry for almost hurting you both. It was unforgiviable," said Leroy. "That's all right, Mr. Daws. I think you're having a problem with animals. Tell us what happened to you and why you don't like pets," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Sure. It all started when I was a kid with a dog like her," said Leroy as he's explaining everything to the Care Bears and the kids. Explaining was over later, they were convinced. Now, all of them working together to make a much better dog pound called "Doggy's Care." And everyone came to see the dogs to give them a good home. Then, Maria got bought by Joshua's parents and now, it's time for the Care Bears to go home in Care-A-Lot. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, my friend. Thank you for rescuing me. I will never forget it," said Maria. "I will come back to visit you again. Promise you," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Thank you for helping my problem. I wouldn't forget this either," said Leroy. "GOODBYE, EVERYONE! KEEP ON CARING!," said the Care Bears. Now, the Care Bears are going home and Leroy promised himself not to harm any animals anymore. He will be taking care of the animals from now on. Taking care of pets is a big duty, but, if you wash, feed good foods so you'll give them love and they love them back. The End!